The Symbol of Freedom
by RebelNovelist
Summary: Back with a vengence. A story about Nikki, Miki, and the journey to save Marbule.
1. Life In An Open Notebook

_**Author's Note:** I started writing this story a year or two ago, don't really remember. I don't know why I stopped. I guess I needed some time to improve my writing._

_This story is pretty much centered around Nikki, Miki, Fargo, my own character, and the scenes where you save Marbule in the game. Needless to say, Zelbess, the Demi-humans, and countless others will be involved._

_Please take the time to read and review. I'm revising the current chapters and adding new ones. I hope you'll notice some improvements._

_Thank you._

_RN_

**Chapter 1**: Life In An Open Notebook

"It's almost midnight, Nikki," Miki whispered gently, stroking his hair, "you really should go to bed. We have a show tomorrow. It won't go too well if you're tired."

"I'll be fine, Miki," Nikki replied gruffly, staring into his mirror, "it's just...forget it..."

He watched Miki's expression grow more concerned, and he could feel her soft hand gently squeezing his shoulder, her red silk kimono brushing lazily against his slightly muscular arm.

"Well, at least you're starting to fill out a little," she sighed, "You don't look so puny anymore. You actually have some muscle."

"Yeah," Nikki said, "I've been doing a lot of work on the ship. The Captain's been working me hard, but the build is a plus, I guess. Miki...man, how long has it been since we've had the time to talk?"

"Four years..." Miki said wistfully, "Ever since I came back, I've been rehearsing with the dancers. I haven't been able to see you much. Yet here we are now, talking like we did before I left...time flies, doesn't it? It seems like it was just yesterday..."

"Miki," Nikki said, a warning tone in his voice, "we agreed not to relive the past. It was too painful for both of us..."

Miki nodded and rubbed his back tenderly, and Nikki noticed, through the mirror, that her face looked rather plain without her makeup. In fact, this was the first time he'd seen her without it. He never knew her face was so pale, so pure. The bit of moonlight shining through the window cast a gentle glow on her, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

Nikki rid himself of his thoughts and concentrated on his own face, refusing to look at Miki's.

_Those days are in the past_, he thought, _I must not relive them...not after all the pain and suffering we went through. It was never meant to be._

He slumped down in his seat and continued to stare into the mirror.

"I'm sorry," Miki said, "I've just been missing those days."

"So have I," Nikki replied, placing his hand on Miki's and grasping it firmly, "but we shouldn't risk more pain. I don't want to hurt like that ever again, and I'm sure that you don't want to hurt me."

"I don't," Miki whispered, and they both went silent.

Miki began to stroke Nikki's hair again, and he could see her delicate fingers flying leisurely through his black hair, gently parting the red highlights.

He frowned at his image in the mirror. His normally Gothic look was lost without the black lipstick, the dark eye shadow, the normal clothing. All he wore now was a black, yet graying, pair of pants and an open black vest. He wondered what his fans would think if they saw him like this...with nothing but casual attire and a guitar.

_Yeah...I'd be laughed off of that stage_, he thought.

"So...are you ready for tomorrow?" Miki asked with the air of one who had run out of things to say.

"Of course," Nikki said confidently, grinning, "how about you?"

"I know the show like the back of my hand," Miki said, "I know the words and choreography by heart."

"Rockin," Nikki whooped, smiling, "we're going to rock tomorrow. Our fans will definitely remember this show."

"Definitely," Miki agreed, kissing his cheek, "now...please get to bed."

She left the room, smiling back at him as she walked, and disappeared from sight.

_That Miki...she's one in a million_, Nikki thought, smiling.

However, he dispelled the thoughts as quickly as they came and walked to the window, his arms folded across his chest.

He stared up at the dark sky, and he could see billions of stars shining down on the vast sea.

The sea...it was the most beautiful place in the word to Nikki. To him, it was home. For four years, he had been stuck on his own ship, which was chained to a cruise ship owned by the Captain he was indebted to.

The day Nikki had become trapped was the day he'd given up gambling.

On the ship, he performed for fans far and wide, and he always put on a happy face for the media, pretending that he enjoyed his life, pretending that everything was perfect.

The only thing that was perfect was the sea. It made everything tolerable for him. If only the ship weren't chained to the Captain's...

He sighed and observed the cruise ship. It was beautiful, the wood highly polished, the deck empty. The broad oars were at rest, and there was no sign that humans had ever inhabited it. All of the fans were below deck, in their rooms.

All except one...

Nikki spotted a girl sitting on the railing, staring into the water, not moving a muscle.

"What the..." he murmured, walking to the deck of his ship and across a plank that extended onto the cruise ship. He did so quietly, so the girl would not hear him approaching. He moved slowly until he was leaning against the railing a few feet away from her.

She didn't seem to notice him.

She was staring into a notebook, biting the eraser of a worn pencil covered in bite marks. She looked about eighteen, which was also Nikki's age. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were blue like ice, yet warm and inviting. Her hair was so long that it nearly touched the railing. It was a bright chestnut brown, and there were blonde highlights flowing subtly through it. She wore a black tank top and denim blue jeans, and a soft blue shawl hung over her bare shoulders, sheltering her from the brisk autumn breeze. Around her neck was a silver chain, and a sapphire blue gem hung from it, shining a blue light onto the notebook, which the girl used to see her writing.

Nikki had never seen a gem like that before. It looked strange, and it seemed to have a very subtle aura. It looked like something precious, something that should be treasured dearly.

"Life...what is life..." she murmured, writing her words as she said them, "There are so many theories, yet no way to prove them. It is impossible to define it. Life is unique for each person, and sends each and every individual a different message, a different meaning."

"I think life is a journey...an adventure that lasts until the moment the cycle ends," the girl continued, her eyes bright with inspiration, "It is an adventure not determined by fate, but influenced by the choices we make and the paths that we follow. To me, life is consisted of billions of choices, each leading to a different path, and eventually, all of the paths lead to a common point...the end of a cycle...death."

She paused for a moment, observing her words, then continued to write, as though they magically came to her.

"Many think life is predetermined by fate...and that we are meant to choose the choices that we make throughout our lives. However, I believe that the very idea is false. Living organisms have a very special power. It is the power of choice. It grants us yet another power, which is the power to create our own future. A future based on our own interests and desires. Nobody set our future for us. Fate does not control our lives. We are the controllers. We are not like a train; we do not follow a track that always takes us to the same destinations. We do not follow a set path. We are as free as birds, free go wherever we want whenever we want to. We control life. Fate is simply an excuse, a theory. It is not real. It is simply an idea that we choose to accept."

She looked as if she couldn't believe these words were hers. She stared at her writing for a few more moments, and then the lead hit the paper again.

"Life also brings either satisfaction or regret. Satisfaction is gained when one has lived the adventure and explored it fully. It is gained when we have done everything we had set out to do, and all that we'd hoped to achieve. Completing goals, excelling at the career of your choice, and conquering your fears...that is satisfaction."

"Regret is gained when one has not chosen to pursue the adventure, who has given up on it. Too many people experience this emotion, mostly when they are near death. We are left wishing for one last chance to achieve our goals, to follow our dreams...yet it is rare that we get that chance. Regret is an awful feeling to bear. You are left feeling hopeless, defeated, depressed..."

"I was lucky enough to pursue life before it was too late. My life used to be contained...a dangerous secret that could never be exposed, for the penalty would be death...yet it is so special. I was lucky enough to have the option to share my life...to get away from the place that contained me."

"It has been two years since I escaped from that place. Two long years...and I have spent them doing so many things, and meeting so many people. I used to live in a place where I was so different...where one wrong move could have made me an outcast, or put me to death. I realize now that I had to get out of that place to live my life, to embark on the adventure that has led me here."

"Some people would have called my choice the 'right' choice...but it wasn't. No choice is right or wrong. In my opinion, each choice is simply different, unique, and no choice shall be frowned upon. Every choice leads to something different, a new adventure. There is nothing wrong with a new adventure. Some may say the choice to kill, the choice to steal, or any other choice like those is considered 'wrong.' But are they really wrong? How do we know they are not simply different? It is simply the want to embark on a different adventure...it is the want of something new and unfamiliar..."

She thought for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. "The aura is gone..." she murmured, closing the notebook and staring at the sky, "Hopefully, another will come soon..."

"Pretty insightful," Nikki commented, "I don't think I could've come up with half of what you just wrote."

The girl looked at him, her eyes a little narrow, her expression serious.

"You don't know the half of it," she whispered.


	2. Secret Innate

_**Author's Note**: I got most of the bugs worked out of this one. Wow, I really couldn't proofread too well…_

**Chapter 2**: Secret Innate

Nikki stared at the girl for some time. Her stare was so deep, he could feel it pierce his soul. It was as if she was reading him like a book, taking in every detail.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, the girl's iceberg eyes still boring into his crimson ones, "Fans are supposed to be in their rooms below deck. If the Captain finds you..."

"I'll be in trouble," the girl finished, "I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about that ol' windbag in there. He's probably snoring away, puffing his cigarettes in his dreams..."

"So, what are you..." Nikki began.

"Doing out here?" the girl asked, grinning, "hey, wipe that look off your face-" Nikki's mouth had just fallen open-"it was very obvious that you were about to inquire me about that."

Nikki simply nodded.

"I was writing," the girl explained, "I can write any time, but sometimes I just get these feelings...or auras, as I call them. When I get those, I need to write. I decided to come out here for some suitable scenery and fresh air. It helps me write more."

"You must really love writing," Nikki said, smiling.

"I've written a lot of books," the girl replied, returning the grin, "Why don't you sit down?"

Nikki shrugged and sat on the railing beside her. The brisk breeze blew lazily through his hair, and the waves crept feebly up the side of the cruise ship.

"Waves..." the girl sighed, observing them, "aren't they beautiful at night?"

"The whole sea's beautiful at any time," Nikki said, smiling, "I love the sea."

"I do too," the girl said, "but the waves are my favorite part. They're world travelers, just like me."

"Really?" Nikki asked.

The girl nodded.

"I've been on my own for two years, since I was sixteen," she answered, "I couldn't stay home. I had to leave."

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"What's it matter to you?" the girl retorted, eyeing him warily.

"I'm just wondering," Nikki replied, his eyes shifting from her to the water.

The girl sighed and kicked her feet softly against the wood of the cruise ship. Nikki noticed that she was barefoot. A pair of black sandals was sitting by the railing beside her.

"I remember when I left home," Nikki said, staring up at the sky and placing his hands on the railing, "I was fourteen and ready to get out there and perform. I thought I would hit it big, be a star, you know? But I didn't...and I became so absorbed in becoming a big star that I let the best thing I had slip away..."

The girl seemed to soften a little after that.

"I was such an idiot," Nikki sighed, "my life could have been so much different if I hadn't screwed up back then."

"Maybe so, Nikki," the girl said, "but who knows? Maybe this path will lead to something wonderful and worthwhile. You may end up having everything you want at some point."

Nikki shook his head. "I've ruined it for good," he said, "even if I was to try again, it'd still end in more pain."

He looked over at the girl. She seemed to be searching him again, even deeper this time.

"So why did you come here?" he asked, "I mean, you said you're a world traveler, right? Why here, of all places?"

"You and I are very alike, Nikki," the girl answered, "I've heard quite a bit about you. I decided to take a break from traveling and stick around for awhile to see your show."

"Alike?" Nikki asked, "How are we alike?"

"Our music," the girl answered, raising her eyebrows, "We are both very serious about our music. We both know we have a very special gift, and we both want to share it."

"You sing?" Nikki asked, his spirits lifting greatly, "Do you perform, too?"

"Yes, and all the time," the girl answered, "I left for that reason, but my reason was quite different from yours."

"Care to explain?" Nikki asked.

The girl nodded, and he waited, his attention fully on her.

"I come from a town known as Noruso," the girl explained, "It is known as "The town without a melody'. Music of any kind is outlawed there. A mere hum can get you whipped."

"Why was music outlawed?" Nikki asked, shocked and appalled, "Music is important. It should never be outlawed!"

"Music was outlawed because the Elder could never sing," the girl answered, "and he felt insanely envious of anybody who possessed the gift. In order to avoid these feelings, he outlawed singing and anybody who had a blue Innate color, because those with blue Innate are most likely to have the gift. Our village was strictly red Innate."

"So that means..."

"Yes, my Innate is blue. I do not know why, but it happened. Both of my parents have red Innate. It is possible for two parents of the same Innate to have a child whose Innate differs from their own, but it is highly unlikely."

"My Innate's blue, too, but both of my parents were the same."

"Well, I was different, and I knew since I was around four. I had to go to great lengths to hide it. Luckily, I had some help."

She showed her necklace to Nikki, the blue gem casting a gentle blue glow onto him.

"I found this in an oyster shell on the beach on my fifth birthday," she explained, "Whenever I'm hit by red elements, this handy little bugger cures all of the wounds it inflicts. I hid it under my shirt so that my weakness to red elements wouldn't show."

"But your red attack elements must have been below average," Nikki pointed out, "Didn't they notice that?"

"No, they didn't," the girl said, "I worked very hard, improving my ability. Weekly at school, we had to show them how our elements were progressing. At first, we were all young and very matched up, so it was easy to get by. However, as I got older, my competition got older, too. I had to work harder and harder as I grew up in order to compete with the other kids."

"So, was your cover blown?" Nikki asked, "Is that why you ran away?"

The girl shook her head.

"My cover was never blown," she answered, "I was on the higher end of the class, I seemed perfectly normal, just like them."

"So why did you run?"

"I wanted to sing...I wanted to write my music, play my guitar, and sing myself hoarse. I wanted to stop living a secret life. I wanted to see the world. It was all because of that stupid law...I had no choice but to run."

"How'd you get away?"

"My parents were away for a few days, and I was left alone. The night before they were due to return, I packed my valuables, left a note, and stole a fishing boat from the docks. I rowed until I finally reached Arni village, which was quite far from Noruso. I figured a small town like that would be a good place to stay until I figured out what to do next."

"What happened while you were in Arni?"

"I was finally able to equip my blue elements, all of 'em from Cure to Iceberg. I was finally able to rid myself of those unsightly red elements. It was the first act that felt truly liberating. I mean, while I was rowing that boat, I never felt free. I was only thinking of getting away. But when I got rid of those reds...it finally hit home. I can't remember a time I ever felt happier."

"Hey, where'd you get those elements, anyway?"

"Around. I explored quite a bit while I was growing up. I used the monsters to train my abilities, and they dropped a lot of blue elements. I already had Cure, thanks to this gem, and I found the rarest, Iceberg, from a small dragon in the mountains by the village. In my opinion, it was a very lucky find."

"Very lucky."

"As I thought. So, what inspired you to travel?"

"The sea...the waves...just watching them made me realize that my purpose was to travel around and live life. After a week of living there, I put on a small performance for the people who had helped me in Arni, and promised to return from time to time to check up on the village. It was a tearful goodbye, but I do not regret it."

"Hey, I never got your name."

The girl smiled at Nikki. She sighed and stared at the water for a moment.

"Can't you guess?" she asked, "I changed my name to something that is very dear to me."

Nikki shook his head, clueless.

"Nami," she finally revealed, "it means 'Wave'."

Nikki laughed and shook his head.

"How about your original name?" he asked.

"That, I cannot tell you," Nami answered, smiling.

They laughed, and Nikki moved a little closer to her. The only other people like him were Miki and his other band members. Ever since he'd set out with them, he'd never met anybody like himself.

"So, why are you here?" Nami asked, "I mean, why are you stuck on a cruise ship? I get the feeling you'd rather be traveling, like me."

"Well, that's due to a huge mistake on my part," Nikki answered, "You see, when I screwed up, I was traveling alone, feeling down on myself and running low on cash. I spotted this cruise ship, which used to be solely a casino. I went in and kept gambling and gambling and gambling...I ended up so far in debt that...Captain Fargo ended up owning me..."

"You're indebted to Fargo?" Nami asked, "You really got yourself into a bad situation there."

"Not really," Nikki answered, "Even though I've basically lost my freedom, he's the reason I'm a huge star. He's the reason my band came back...well, most of my band, but that's another story."

"So you traded freedom for fame?" Nami asked, and she added with a clearly sarcastic tone, "Smart idea..."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Nikki answered, "Besides, it's the only way to pay off my debt, but we don't do many shows because of the weather and all. I'm trying to pay off my debt, but the numbers are still in the millions. I'm stuck here until it's paid off..."

"Have you ever tried to run?" Nami asked.

"Fargo is a ruthless man," Nikki answered, "He'll kill to get what he wants. If he caught me, I'd be beaten within an inch of my life. It's not worth the risk..."

"How long have you been indebted to him?" Nami asked.

"Almost four years," Nikki answered, "Four long years..."

"Think you'll ever get away?"

"I hope so..."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Then, Nikki looked over at Nami.

"Nami," he said, "you said you like to perform, right?"

"Right," Nami replied.

"And you like to travel..."

"Yeah..."

"And we're starting to get pretty friendly."

"Just get to the point."

"How about you join my band?"


	3. Lost Freedom

_**Author's Note**: Action next chapter, make sure you tune in._

**Chapter 3**: Lost Freedom

Nami stared at Nikki for what felt like an eternity to both of them. There was a long and awkward silence, broken only by the sound of the waves.

Nami's eyes were no longer narrow, but wider and alive with amusement and interest. She seemed calm and unsurprised, as if she had expected the question to arise at some point in their meeting. She also had a mischievous smirk on her face, which made her look as if she were hiding something that was plainly obvious.

Nikki seemed shocked, not because of Nami's expression, but because he had actually asked her to join. He'd just met her, yet there was something about her that subconsciously forced him to invite her into the band. She just seemed to be the one person who could help him to break free.

He looked into Nami's eyes, his own seeming to beg for her help.

"You want me to join your band?" Nami asked, her voice quiet, an almost imperceptible trace of amusement within it, "Why would you want me? You hardly even know me."

Nikki thought for a moment.

"I really don't know," he finally answered, "I mean...just...something tells me this is right. I just feel like you're the right type of person to join. Besides, you want to share your music, right? This could be your chance to really get some publicity and get your music out there!"

Nami chuckled lightly and grinned at him.

"I appreciate the offer, Nikki," she said, "but I don't think it'd be the best idea. I'm a solo act, a loner. Besides, if I joined, I'd be stuck here. Ever since I left home, I've learned that I can't stay in one place for too long."

"You wouldn't be obligated to stay put on the ship," Nikki replied quickly, nearly falling off of the railing, "Nami, I'm the only one indebted. The other members of The Magical Dreamers can come and go as they please. You wouldn't have to just sit here. You can still leave whenever. You just need to come back for shows."

Nami thought for a moment.

"Plus, wouldn't it be nice to have a place to call home?" Nikki asked.

"Home...I guess it'd be nice to have a home again," Nami answered, looking into his eyes, "I've missed having one…"

"So join us," Nikki urged, feeling close to his goal and a little more confident in himself, "You can have a home again. Just say yes."

Nami shook her head.

"I stand by my previous answer," she said, "I'd still feel bound by the commitment. I'm a free spirit. I don't want to lose that."

"Damn," Nikki cursed softly, sighing and staring at the water, "Couldn't you at least consider it?"

Nami shook her head again, and Nikki let out another sigh. He felt as if he'd lost a crucial battle.

"I'm sorry, Nikki," she said, standing on the deck and sliding her feet into her sandals, "but I just don't think this path appeals to me. All I can do is cheer you and the band on tomorrow, and then my travels will continue."

Nikki slowly nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright," he said, "That's cool...I mean, you have the right to decline. It's no big deal anyway, really. I'll blow you a kiss tomorrow from the stage."

Nami smiled and stared him straight in the eye.

"Cut the cute shit, hot shot," she said.

And with that, she walked down the stairs and into the cabins, not looking back.

Nikki sighed and stared into the water.

_Since when did THAT stop working?_ he thought, _Am I losing my charm already?_

With a sigh, he hopped off of the deck and crossed the plank that lead back to his own ship.

He walked into his room and, once again, stood in front of the mirror. For some odd reason, he felt as if he'd just had a chance at freedom, and it had slipped away as suddenly as it had come.

All at once, he wished he'd never met Nami.

"Well...ain't it just like you to go gallivanting off into the night, Nikki," a voice sneered, "What the Hell were you doing? I told you to go to bed. We have a show tomorrow."

Nikki turned around and saw Miki's emerald green eyes glaring at him. Her fists were clenched, and she looked very cross.

"What were you doing, Nikki?" she asked sternly, folding her arms and continuing to glare.

"I met this girl," Nikki answered, his eyes sad and defeated, his voice soft, "She seemed perfect for the band...she was so much like me. I don't know why...but I feel as if I just lost a chance at freedom...a chance to get out of here. Miki, I don't know why, but we need her."

"You think some girl you met out of the blue will help you get out of here?" Miki asked, laughing, "Nikki, you're more delusional than you were when you were fourteen! That girl wasn't a sign, she was just a fan, probably."

"Her name's Nami," Nikki said, sounding a little dreamy, "She's a writer, a guitarist, and a vocalist. She's like me; she wants to share her gift. I just don't get why she refused to join...'solo act'."

He said the last two words with a growl and spat on the ground.

"Don't do that," Miki sighed, a little disgusted, "Nikki, it's her choice. She was no symbol of freedom. Get the vision out of your head and get some sleep."

She left the room, not bothering to pay him a second glance.

Nikki sighed and sat at his dresser. He picked up a photo, framed in silver, and stared at it, sadness in his heart.

The photograph contained a beautiful mermaid with long blue hair and blue eyes. She was smiling tenderly, and she looked young and caring.

Her name was Zelbess. She was Nikki's mother.

The ship was named after her, the S. S. Zelbess. He had been told that Fargo was great friends with the loving and caring father, whom his mother had always told him about, and that he had left the ship to the shrewd Captain in his will, which he'd written mere weeks before his passing.

Nikki had never known his father personally.

He'd tried time and time again to ask Fargo about him, but he always dismissed him and refused to utter a single word.

Nikki silently pulled a map out of one of the dresser drawers and looked it over. In the southeastern corner, there was a small island circled in red.

Marbule...Zelbess's homeland.

Marbule used to be beautiful, with flowers, green grass, crystal clear water, and cerulean skies. Zelbess had always told him stories about it, speaking of the wise elders, the demi-humans, and the Black Dragon, who had been sleeping for one hundred years in a cave there.

Nikki had never been able to go there. The demi-humans despised humans.

Demi-humans were half human, often having the looks of other creatures, such as cats, dogs, and many other creatures. Yet they talked, moved, and did many other tasks the same way humans did.

Marbule was their home. Humans weren't allowed in, and Nikki doubted they'd let him in just because he was Zelbess's son.

Zelbess's stories were the last remainder of Marbule's former beauty. Now, the demi-humans grumpily worked on the ship, and Marbule was overrun by the ghosts of creatures that could not speak or be touched. The only thing that could make them vulnerable was a special song passed down by the elders.

However, the elder could never be found. He was always hiding within the ship, refusing to speak.

"Marbule," Nikki sighed, "I wish I could save that beautiful island...if only Fargo would sail over there...and if only I could learn that song..."

He heard something that sounded like a thump by his window, but he didn't bother to look up. He just stared at the photo, lost in thought.


	4. Convincing Fargo

_**Author's Note**: I fully admit, this is one of my favorite chapters. This is where Fargo finally comes in._

**Chapter 4**: Convincing Fargo

"Captain Fargo, I presume," Nami said, her lips curling into a mischievous smirk, "I have a bone to pick with you."

A tall black-haired man turned and faced her, a cigarette protruding from his mouth. The smoke formed a sort of haze near his ceiling, which was actually the underside of the ship's deck.

"Who are you?" the man inquired, glaring, "No fans are allowed below deck. Didn't your parents teach you to follow rules?"

"Some rules are meant to be broken," Nami retorted, walking toward him, "Now, answer me. Are you Fargo?"

"Yes, I'm Fargo," Fargo growled, keeping a wary eye on her hand, which was fumbling around with something in her pocket, "Now, what do you want? Can't you see how late it is? How did you even get into my room?"

"I want to talk to you, I am aware of how late it is, and you might want to try locking the door," Nami replied all at once, smirking, "I have things to discuss with you about the Magical Dreamers."

"What about them?" Fargo hissed, his temper slowly getting out of hand, "The welfare of the band is my concern, and nobody else's."

"Well, I happen to be rather friendly with Nikki," Nami said, "and I happen to know that he wants to save Zelbess's home, Marbule."

Fargo seemed to cringe uncomfortably at the mention of the mermaid's name.

"I know everything, Fargo," Nami hissed, "Enough to make Nikki despise you and refuse to put on another show. I know how to ruin everything for you unless you allow Nikki to perform at Marbule."

"You don't know a thing!" Fargo growled hysterically, fear in his eyes.

"I know what happened between you and Zelbess!" Nami retorted, her hands balled into fists, "I'll spill everything to Nikki unless you drag this ship over to Marbule at sunrise, liberate it, and set the demi-humans free."

"Never!" Fargo spat, "What makes you think that Gothic freak will believe you? It's my word against his!"

"You think he'll take the words of the person holding him captive over the words of a true friend?" Nami asked, her voice retaining its normal calm, her eyes boring into Fargo's black ones, "Who would you rather believe? Nikki will believe my words. I can spill it to him at any time. You just give me the signal."

"He won't believe you," Fargo hissed, "I won't allow it. We're staying anchored here. The demi-humans will not set foot off of this ship."

"Then I guess Nikki will be getting an earful very soon," Nami sneered, "because I know the whole story, and he will soon be hearing it all. Every last detail."

She began to leave the room, acting very casual.

"Wait..." Fargo said, his voice quieter, his temper seeming to soothe, "Come back here, whatever your name is..."

"Just call me Ice," Nami replied, "What is it?"

"...How much do you know?" Fargo asked.

"All of it," Nami answered, "every detail. Everything before and after that storm..."

"The storm..." Fargo whispered, "I remember...that awful storm..."

He looked up at Nami, and his normally aggressive look turned into one of curiosity. He studied her, unsure of why she was even there.

"Why are you so concerned with helping Nikki?" he asked, scratching his chin, "How do you even know him?"

"That is my own business," Nikki answered, "I've taken quite a liking to him. I saw he needed a bit of help, so I'm here to offer it."

"How do you know of Zelbess?"

"I was closer to her than you know, Fargo."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you'll find out someday."

Fargo went silent. Questions flooded his mind. He couldn't understand how she knew so much.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Nami said, walking to the window, "Nikki will be here shortly. I will hear your decision, so do not even try to fool me. Do the right thing, Fargo. Oh, and by the way, nice vanity."

She smiled at the lavender vanity on Fargo's wall.

"Seems a little to feminine for you, hmm?" she asked, grinning, and with that, she disappeared from sight just as Nikki walked in.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked, "That voice sounded familiar..."

"Never mind," Fargo hissed gruffly, "What do you want, Nikki?"

"Captain...I wanted to ask you...can we do the show at Marbule?" Nikki asked, a trace of begging in his now feeble voice. He sounded as if hope had already been lost.

"Marbule..." Fargo murmured, "You want to do your show there?"

Nikki nodded, his eyes tired and defeated, his arms folded.

"I just think...I owe it to my mother," Nikki said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "I mean...look at it. Marbule's a wreck. If I could get the Elder to teach me that song...I could surely save it. I can't just let my mother's home fall like that, Fargo, you have to understand..."

Fargo was silent for a moment.

_Should I believe her?_ He thought, _or is she bluffing?_

"I mean…" Nikki continued, "I really feel that it's the right thing to do…"

_I can't let him…I can't face it…_

"I know you don't want to, captain, but…"

"Shut up!"

Fargo's fist slammed onto his desk, almost shaking the entire room. Nikki stumbled back a few steps, shocked.

"Fargo, I-"

"Get back to your room!"

Nikki was frozen to the floor, yet he somehow found the strength to break free and run out of the room.

"I will never let some kid tell me what to do," Fargo growled, "Kids these days…all talk…she couldn't have meant it."

Suddenly, a small object shot through the air, leaving a low whooshing sound in its take. With a small metallic _ching, _it embedded itself into the wood mere inches from the door.

Fargo was petrified for a moment. Shakily, he stood and walked over to the object.

"A…a dagger?" he whispered, sweat pouring down his face, "That…that girl!"

He pulled the dagger from the wall and observed it. Sapphire gems embedded its handle, and the blade was as silver as the moon itself, shining like the stars in the night sky.

"She's…she's not fooling…"

Fargo's teeth chattered as he looked around wildly, unsure of what to do. Fresh out of options, he threw the dagger out the window and closed his eyes as silence engulfed the room.

"NIKKIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He could hear Nikki's footsteps, heavy and clumsy. Fargo stood at the window, staring out into the ocean as Nikki stumbled into the room.

"Fargo, what th-"

"You can go," Fargo interrupted, staring out the window, his eyes dark, "We will set sail at dawn. Learn your God-damned song and get out of my sight."

Nikki simply stood there, completely stunned.

"D-did you just say..." he began, but Fargo stomped toward him and leaned close, his face mere inches from Nikki's.

"I said learn your God-damned song and get out of my fucking sight," Fargo spat menacingly, leaning closer as Nikki backed farther away.

"Yes sir," Nikki whispered, leaning back too far and falling onto the floor, "I'll...I'll leave. Thanks, I'll get right on learning that song..."

He shakily stood and ran out the door, a mix of fear and triumph on his pale face.

Fargo sighed and sat on his bed.

"You happy now?" he asked gruffly, glaring at the window.

Nami touched down on the windowsill and grinned at Fargo, dagger in hand.

"Positively giddy," she answered, "Many thanks, Fargo. You'd better keep your word, because I don't play around when people doubt my words more than once."

She jumped up and out of sight, leaving Fargo alone to his thoughts.


	5. The Elder of Marbule

**Author's Note**: The last of the revised chapters. I'll update this thing with chapter 6 very soon.

**Chapter 5**: The Elder of Marbule

"Miki...Miki, get up," Nikki whispered.

"Nikki, what the..." Miki murmured, slightly opening her eyes and looking at him, "Nik...it's two in the morning...didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"I'm not tired," Nikki replied softly, still blown away by his talk with Fargo, "Miki, listen to me. There's been a change of plans for tomorrow's show."

"Yeah..." Miki said warily, sitting up. She was clearly intrigued, yet hiding it behind her suspicions of a cancellation.

"You remember Marbule, right?" Nikki asked.

"That island to the southeast, I know it," Miki answered, nodding.

"We're doing our show there."

"What?"

"I've already cleared it with Fargo."

Miki's expression grew more suspicious than it had ever been. Her eyes were narrow, almost threatening, and her mouth was curled into a serious frown.

"Fargo's actually going to let you do this?" she asked, "He hates Marbule. He's the one who enslaved the demi-humans. Why in the world would he allow you to perform there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nikki answered, "He seemed very angry...but he told me I could do it...I don't know what pushed him to say yes, but he did, so it's settled...we're setting sail for Marbule tomorrow."

"OK...so we'll do the normal..." Miki began, but Nikki shook his head.

"We're doing something completely different," he said.

"WHAT?" Miki snapped, shooting out of her bed and glaring at Nikki, her temper flaring up faster than a forest fire, "Are you trying to tell me that we have to learn a completely new routine by tomorrow afternoon?"

"I was hoping you'd take that news a little better..." Nikki muttered, "Miki...I'm thinking of a stage show-type deal...and then I play the song...Marbule's song..."

"But...you don't KNOW Marbule's song," Miki countered, "How could you possibly play something you don't know?"

"I'll find the elder."

"The elder?"

"He'll teach me."

"But he hates humans...why would he..."

"He has to..."

Nikki sighed and stood up, uncomfortable from the previous kneeling position he'd been in.

"Miki...I'll find a way to learn that song," he said, "I mean...why wouldn't he teach it to me? It'll save Marbule."

"But he won't trust you, Nikki," Miki replied, "Think...in his mind, do you think he'll believe that you have the power to revive Marbule?"

"I'm the only one who can, Miki..."

"Why is that?"

"Zelbess..."

Nikki went silent. He still found it hard to say his mother's name.

Miki seemed to understand.

"Nikki, I know you miss her," she whispered, "But...who knows if you can really do it..."

"I can, Miki," Nikki hissed defiantly, "My mother...she'll help me put enough heart into my music in order to pull this off. She'll help me make those ghosts vulnerable. Then, the demi-humans can reclaim Marbule, and things will be back to normal."

"Fargo won't let them go," Miki said.

"I'll make him," Nikki retorted, "He won't hold them here. I won't allow it any longer."

"He won't lis..."

"He will..."

Nikki paced around the room, staring at the ceiling.

"Something convinced him to allow me to perform at Marbule..." he said, "Perhaps that same thing will convince him to listen to me."

"Don't press your luck," Miki replied, "You got about as lucky as Sneff did when he beat Fargo that one time at the casino, but, like him, you'll end up losing it all if you keep pressing your luck."

"Heh...Sneff...poor guy's indebted...just like I am," Nikki sighed, "Look, I'm just saying...isn't it worth a shot? How will I know if I don't try?"

"He's right, you know," an old and feeble voice agreed from the doorway.

Nikki looked at the doorway and saw a small creature with a long beard and mop.

"Elder," he said, "Is that you?"

"Indeed it is," the elder answered, "I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma."

Nikki sighed and shook his head.

"Don't tell me it's hopeless," he murmured, "I understand if you don't want to help me...but please understand, I do have Marbule's best interests at heart."

"Yes, yes..." the elder sighed, "Marbule...my beautiful Marbule...I would give everything to have it back."

"Yeah..." Nikki whispered, "I want to revive it...for mother..."

There was a short silence as Nikki stared at the ground, and Miki, very gently, placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

He didn't seem to notice.

"She would be proud of you," the elder sighed, "Zelbess...she had a good heart...she passed that good heart to her son, I'm sure."

"Will you help him?" Miki asked, and Nikki looked at the tiny elder, silently pleading for the answer to be yes.

"I'm sorry...but I cannot," the elder answered, "I cannot disgrace my people by trusting a human with something as delicate as the song of Marbule..."

Nikki's gaze fell back to the floor, and Miki's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Now, I have much mopping to do," the elder said, a twinkle in his eye, "I think...as I do it...I will hum a little song...yes, that should work..."

Nikki's eyes brightened, and his head shot up.

"You'll..." he began, but the elder smiled and shushed him.

"I must mop," he whispered, "and hum my song..."

He picked up a bucket of water he'd left by the doorway, shouldered his mop, and began to hum a very beautiful melody, smiling at Nikki as he left.

Nikki could hardly contain himself as he silently followed the melody that would save his mother's home.


	6. A Glimpse into the Past

_**Author's Note**: Been awhile, huh? Finally got it updated. _

_Chapter 6 isn't as good as I'd hoped it would be, but I hope you enjoy it. I have some good ideas for 7._

**Chapter 6**: A Glimpse into the Past

"_It's time for me to get out of here."_

Nami sat in a small room engulfed by darkness. The light of the moon struggled to find a way in, its feeble light beating on the broken glass on the floor.

_She sat across from the window, a few rocks beside her. She picked up another one, her fingers caressing its rough surface before launching it into another window. The shards of glass reflected the light as they feel, gaining, for a split second, the appearance of beautiful crystals._

_Yet they flew past the ray of light and into the darkness, losing their sudden beauty and succumbing to the power of the night._

_That was her farewell._

_Nami picked up a small blue bag and slung it over her shoulder. She bolted out of the room, the glass unable to pierce her boots._

_She ran into the night, leaving her home behind. The stars grinned down at her, pointing her towards the docks. Always trusting the heavens, Nami followed their lead._

_Luck was on her side tonight. A small boat was left unattended at the dock._

"_Thank you," she whispered, smiling at the sky._

_The moon smiled back at her, and she hopped into the boat. She looked back at her town for a moment, reliving her past in the blink of an eye._

"_This is right," she whispered._

_She grasped the oars as if they were her lifelines and began to row away, the water splashing lazily against the boat._

_The water always made everything peaceful. Even during her most desperate hour, it helped her to feel at peace, to be one with herself._

_The moon was right above her, casting its light upon her, allowing her to row inside of its reflection. She rowed within a pool of pure light until she finally hit land._

_Arni…_

- - -

_Nikki sat beside Miki on the beach. She rested her head on his shoulder as his fingers caressed her hair. The cool ocean breeze drew them closer together as it slowly engulfed them._

"_Nikki," she whispered, her hands gripping around his arm, her sarong wrapped around her legs, "Please tell me you're not really leaving…"_

_Nikki gazed into her eyes, his hand leaving her hair and resting on her cheek._

"_Miki, I can't stay here," he said, "I need to get out there. I have a talent that I need to share with the world. I can't…I can't be confined, Miki…"_

_Miki pulled her towel over her red bikini top and buried her head into his shoulder._

"_Not even for me?" she asked, tears trickling down her cheek and onto Nikki's hand, "You can't stay for me?"_

_Nikki pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hair. It felt as soft as a feather._

"_Come with me…"_

_Miki looked up at her, her eyes watery and glossy._

"_Come…with you?" she asked._

"_Yes, come with me."_

"_I…I can't…"_

_She pushed herself away from him, sitting on her knees and staring into his eyes._

"_Nikki, there are no guarantees. I can't leave now. I'm not ready."_

"_So you won't let me leave, yet you won't come."_

"_Nikki, you should stay, too."_

"_No, Miki!"_

_Nikki stood, covered in sand._

"_I'm not going to give up my dream because you're not willing to pursue yours. If I don't leave now, I never will."_

"_Nikki, you're making the wrong cho-"_

"_What the Hell do you know!"_

_Nikki stormed off, leaving Miki alone. _

_That was the last time they saw each other for four years. The next morning, Nikki set off, not even giving her a last goodbye._

_It wasn't until recently that Miki made her way onto the ship and into the Magical Dreamers, where she and Nikki saw each other for the first time in a while._

_And they realized how stupid that argument had been, and they dismissed it without a second thought._

_But nowadays, Nikki couldn't help but wonder._

_Was Miki right? Was this all a mistake? After all, being indebted wasn't his plan._

_But could Nami also be right? Was this just one of the obstacles he'd need to overcome before receiving everything he desired?_

_Which one was right?_

- - -

The morning sun set the Zelbess on course to Marbule. The early birds crowded on deck, while the others stayed in their rooms.

Nikki roamed around on the deck, guitar in hand, strumming the notes the elder had hummed the night before. He hadn't stopped all night, and he could already feel his fingers aching.

But he refused to stop.

He spotted Nami in the same place as the previous night. She wasn't writing this time, but she was staring at the water.

"I wonder…" Nikki murmured.

He walked over to her, strumming a few chords behind her back.

"Still not willing to join?" he asked.

She looked back at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Sorry, Nikki, you can't sway me that easily," she answered, laughing, "but don't think I'm just going to sit here and watch."

Nikki stopped, a little surprised by her last sentence.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she answered, a mysterious glint in her eyes, "I was just thinking out loud…"

Nikki gave her a weird look before returning to his room. He laid his guitar on the bed and looked into the mirror again.

_I'm almost there_, he thought, _Just gotta keep my cool. I'll pull it off._


End file.
